


Instagram posts

by Awkward_bean_sky



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Yuri, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, instagram posts, mystery girl, otayuri - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_bean_sky/pseuds/Awkward_bean_sky
Summary: A couple of weeks ago, a girl started appearing in Otabek's photos. You could never see her face, but fans were going wild.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 5
Kudos: 165





	Instagram posts

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% self indlugent and probably doesn't make any sense.

A couple of weeks ago, a girl started appearing in Otabek's photos. You could never see her face, but fans were going wild.  
_______  
It started off with a selfie of Otabek on his sofa. In the background there was a head full of pale, blonde hair. People had bombarded the comments with speculations of who it was.

A few weeks later there was a picture off Otabek holding a pale, manicured hand in his own. He captioned it with 'my love <3' which nearly gave his fans a heart attack.

Another two days later there was a mirror selfie. Their faces were hidden by the flashlight. Otabek had his arm wrapped around the girl's waist. She was wearing high heels, but still was shorter, skin tight jeans that showed off her ass as well as a leopard print crop top. 

Things had gotten out of hand, once Otabek posted a selfie of himself, shirtless, with a content smile on his face, next to the girl, who's body was hidden under the blanket and who's face was obscured by fair hair and her bright green eye squinted, making people assume she was smiling as well.  
_______  
While all that drama and the speculations were going about, the only person who might've known the truth, Yuri Plisetsky, had seemingly vanished from the face of Earth. Ever since Otabek started posting about the girl, he had only posted two throwback pictures and some pictures of his cat. No selfies, no live streams, nothing. Fans were concerned to say the least.

Otabek refused to talk about mystery girl on any interview and Yuri denied knowing anything about what was happening when asked about it during interviews. He always had a knowing smirk on his face while it happened, making people speculate that he knew more than he let on.

One evening Otabek and the girl were caught kissing in front of a restaurant. He was wearing a blue button down and dress pants, while the girl wore a short, black dress. She had Otabek's leather jacket thrown over her shoulders.

Fans were going wild. Spreading theories, edits and fanfiction everywhere.  
______  
Yuri resurfaced from his hiatus with a picture of a sunset. He tagged Otabek and marked the location as Almaty. This threw up more questions. Why was Yuri there? Did he know the mystery girl?

Even more confusion followed as Yuri posted a selfie of himself a few days later, in Otabek's apartment with the caption "sorry for vanishing, was spending some off time in Almaty the past few weeks."

The first fans started to speculate that Yuri was actually the mystery girl after he posted a mirror photo of himself in a newly bought dress. Others completely dismissed that theory, insisting he had always enjoyed cross dressing and it was nothing unusual.

More weeks passed, mystery girl appearing in pictures and Yuri posting pictures of himself in Otabek's apartment. Most people where convinced that this was some prank the two of them had thought off.

All questions were answered when Otabek started a live stream. No one knew who mystery girl was until everyone knew.  
_______

"Hey", he said, sitting on his bed and eating some salad. "I haven't done a live stream since last year and thought I might as well do one again."

The comment section immediately filled with questions about the visit, the mystery girl, dating theories and so on. 

Otabek ignored all of it, eating his salad and talking about his new choreography, before the door opened somewhere off screen. A smile spread over Otabek's face. "Babe, is that the new dress you bought last week?", he asked, looking up and down. There must've been a none verbal response somewhere off screen, because Otabek started talking again. "It looks absolutely gorgeous on you. Come here and say hi, I'm doing a live stream", he said and made grabby motions.

And suddenly, Yuri Plisetsky in a beautiful white dress was on Otabek's lap, looking absolutely ethereal with braided hair and soft make-up. "Hello", he said with a soft smile, waving at the camera. 

Their fans went wild. In the end, most of them said something along the line of "that... makes so much sense."


End file.
